Matchmaker
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: Yami and Tea prepare Yugi for his date with Rebecca, but who actually ends up together in the end? Don't worry, everyone is still in character - or would-be character, if you will. There's some sweet brotherly fluff in here that we all love. YamixTea duh.
1. Chapter 1

**Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-Oh.**

**Chapter 1**

A blushing Yugi walked through the front door of the Game shop to greet Yami and Tea, both of whom were trying to subdue a laugh from the sight of the young boy's expression. The older spiky-haired teen and the brunette looked up from the newspaper they were supposedly reading to interrogate the youngster.

"So, how'd it go?" Yami asked calmly, clearly more successful of hiding his amusement than the giggling brunette next to him. The red shade of Yugi's cheeks seemed to deepen at the inquiry. He shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"We're on for dinner tonight at 7 o'clock," he replied sheepishly.

From behind the newspaper, unseen by Yugi, Yami and Tea subtly high-fived. "Success," Tea whispered to Yami, quietly enough so Yugi was unable to hear. Yami held the newspaper up to cover their faces. He winked and flashed a mischievous grin at her.

"Time for phase two." Tea suppressed her giggle fit and nodded eagerly. He lowered the newspaper again, to find Yugi smiling to the floor, the red tint in his face still present.

"Don't worry Yugi; we'll make sure you're ready," Yami assured the boy. Yugi _definitely_ did not like the way his two best friends were smiling at him, and it did not help to settle his nerves. Though Yami was much the equivalent of a big brother to him, he wasn't sure if he trusted him with these matters. He eyed the two skeptically before treading up the stairs. As soon as Yugi's door being shut was heard, Yami and Tea burst into hysterics, abandoning the newspaper that didn't interest them in the first place.

"I wish I could have taken a snapshot of his face!" Yami laughed.

Tea nodded in agreement. "He's just too adorable sometimes, I gotta say."

"I know. He's going to take a shower right now, so let's continue with the plan."

"Right."

The two teenagers tip-toed up the stairs, pressing their ears to Yugi's bedroom door and patiently waited until they heard the shower running. Yami slowly and cautiously pushed the door open, relieved that it wasn't locked. The two scurried around the boy's room, picking out clothes for him to wear. They set a light-blue dress shirt with a nice clean pair of slacks on his bed, accompanied by a long navy belt and his favorite black boots. Tea watched Yugi's bathroom door wearily as Yami cast a shadow spell in the room.

No later than 5 seconds of Yami finishing off his magic charm had the shower suddenly stopped running. Yami and Tea bolted out the door as they heard the shower doors sliding open.

"Okay, now to pick out something to wear," Yugi muttered to himself as he was towel drying his spiky hair. This was probably the first date he ever had, and he didn't want a thing to go wrong. He chuckled to himself when he saw the ensemble arrangement already laid out neatly on his bed.

"Yami."

He shook his head as he made his way towards his drawer to pick something out himself. But when he tugged on the handle, he couldn't pull it. It wouldn't budge. In fear, he ran to his closet and tried to open it, but it was seemingly stuck in place. A few more hard tugs and he realized what was happening.

"YAMI!!!"

Downstairs, Yami and Tea were rolling in laughter at the much anticipated outburst.

"What kind of shadow spell did you put in his room anyway?" Tea asked while wiping a tear from her eye.

Yami started to laugh even more at the thought. "Oh, just something I thought would never be useful in any other circumstance… I sealed his drawers and closet shut so he can't get to his other clothes. He has no choice but to wear what we picked out for him."

"That's brilliant. But what's to stop him from running across the street and buying something?"

He shifted his eyes towards the stairs. "I've already taken care of that."

Suddenly, loud knocking and banging came from the direction of Yugi's room. "Yami! LET ME OUT!"

"Not until you get dressed, Yugi!" he yelled back, shaking from suppressed laughter.

"Bastard!"

"Hurry up or you'll be late!"

No response came from Yugi – only mumbling and grumbling from in his room.

* * *

-6:50pm-

"You look quite dashing, Yugi," Tea commented as the boy stomped down the stairs in irritation, clad in the chosen attire. Yami nodded in agreement as a victorious smirk spread across his face. "Yes you do. Rebecca will fall head over heels in no time."

"Damn it guys, I look ridiculous!" Yugi bellowed, beet-red in the face.

"If you look ridiculous now, then you've _always_ looked ridiculous!" Tea pointed out. Yami snorted and turned away, trying not to laugh at his poor light half. Yugi picked that up right away.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just so self-conscious, Yugi. You need to relax. You look fine."

"I'm so gonna get you for this-"

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Yam interrupted, quickly glancing at his wrist. "It's almost 7, you better get to Rebecca's house; it would be best if you don't keep her waiting."

Before Yugi could protest that Yami wasn't actually wearing a watch, he found himself being ushered out the door by the taller boy.

"Have a good time!"

The smaller boy shrugged briefly before making his way to his date's home. Yami entered the Game Shop to see Tea waiting patiently. "He gone yet?"

Yami nodded. "Time for Phase Three. Let's hurry and get ready." Tea eagerly nodded back, making her way to the bathroom with a duffel bag in hand. Yami followed suit to his room and proceeded to prepare himself for possibly the most entertaining night of his life. He smiled to himself. _I know I should feel bad about this… but I don't_, he thought. _And I hope Tea doesn't either, or this won't be nearly as fun._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are they doing?"

"Oh it's so cute. Rebecca is saying something and Yugi's blushing like hell right now."

"Great. I want to see. Let's switch places."

"Right."

The sneaky duo quietly swapped positions in the booth at the Domino Eatery restaurant, holding the large menus up to their faces to keep from being detected. They had specifically asked for this particular table – within perfect spying range of Yugi and Rebecca. Yami took a quick glimpse of the young couple before smiling in delight. They really did seem like they were having fun. Rebecca was dressed in white blouse and a pink dress skirt, of which she habitually played with during their flirtatious conversation.

"By the way Tea, you look marvelous tonight," Yami remarked at his pseudo-date, clad in a dark red evening gown with a matching purse and pair of gloves. Tea blushed at the compliment, her face almost matching her dress.

"Why, thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." She eyed him up and down, dressed in slacks and a black dress jacket with a white shirt underneath. He had decided against the black tie – he didn't feel like it suited him. Spying or not.

"Ah, I think they're leaving," he whispered. "We'd better go too." Tea nodded, dismissing the waiter who had only served them glasses of iced tea during their entire visit. Yami stood up with Tea, cordially offered her his arm, of which she took, flattered at his politeness despite the purpose of them being out and about in the first place. Her gloved hand slid into a perfect fit at the crook of his elbow.

Yami managed to catch one important snippet of Yugi's and Rebecca's exchange as they followed the midget couple out the door: "Can we go to the park, Yugi? It's a full moon tonight!" Yugi nodded and, unknowingly, mirrored Yami's graciousness and offered Rebecca his arm. Yami chuckled at the mimicry before relaying the information to Tea.

"Then I guess our next stop is the park, then," Tea muttered matter-of-factly.

"I don't know… shouldn't we give them a little bit of privacy?" he asked. Both glanced at each other, before voicing a "nah" in unison. They were on a roll, and they were having fun doing it.

* * *

"Sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it Yugi…"

"Yeah, it sure is."

"I had a great time, thank you for taking me."

"Anytime, Rebecca. I had a fun time too."

Meanwhile, across the way in a separate bench, the older teens watched intensely. It was Tea's turn with the binoculars.

"They're just… talking to each other. Probably saying some sappy stuff. Ooh look, they're holding hands… so cute!"

Yami grabbed the binoculars from Tea's face only to catch an even better scene than what Tea had described: Rebecca hugging Yugi close to her as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. The sight was just too adorable for words, and even Tea could see it, without the binoculars.

"Let me see!" Tea half-whispered, snatching the binoculars just in time to see Yugi offering a shivering Rebecca his jacket for warmth, and her returning the gesture by planting a peck on the cheek as a thank-you. "Man, aren't they just precious…"

"DUCK!"

Tea felt herself being pulled to the seat of the bench and held firmly there. It took a few seconds, but she realized what was going on. And then she remembered, Yami had lightning-fast reflexes. Hopefully, neither Yugi nor Rebecca saw them.

"Whew, that was a close one," whispered Yami, as he released Tea from his grasp. She almost didn't want him to. She slowly stood up to see, from a distance, Yugi and Rebecca preparing to leave, perhaps because they _did_ see them after all. Rebecca was on Yugi's arm again, with his jacket draped around her shoulders. "Should we follow them?"

"Nah," he replied nonchalantly. "It's nice here. We should stay a little longer."

Tea blushed, and she felt the color stain her cheeks immediately, thanking Ra it was dark outside. He just wanted to spend some time with her…alone. At the park. Under a full moon. After a successful spy session. She suddenly felt awkward.

Despite her face warming from the situation, the rest of her body shivered incessantly. It had to have been no warmer than 40 degrees outside, and her strapless dress did nothing to shield her shoulders and upper arms from the cold air. The unmistakable sound of teeth chattering brought Yami's attention to her discomfort. Without saying a word, Yami casually removed his jacket and wrapped it around Tea's goose-bumpy arms, as if he dealt with this situation with women on a daily occurrence. Or perhaps, he was doing it to mimic Yugi in a humorous way. She hoped it wasn't either. All she could care about was the jacket encasing her in a shroud of warmth, both physically and mentally.

"Th-th-thank you," she managed to say, through chattering teeth. He replied by placing an arm around her shoulders for further warmth… in a sort of loving manner…or was she imagining that?

She rested her head on his shoulder – soon after, she felt his head fall gently on hers, but his eyes weren't closed. He was looking at the moon.

Both had completely forgotten about Yugi and Rebecca, now gazing blissfully at the magnificent scene of brilliantly shiny stars and a proud, glowing moon, accompanied by the rhythmic chirping of crickets. Tea had fallen into such a state of bliss, she had just noticed their hands intertwined, and she wasn't sure whose hand found whose. Unbeknownst to her, Yami was as puzzled as she was. Neither made any effort to let go of the other's hand, however.

"Even though we were being total douche bags spying on Yugi and Rebecca, I really had a good time with you tonight."

"Me too, Tea. I'm glad you're as devious as I am." Tea giggled at his humored tone. He seemed much more relaxed on an adventure of sneaking around spying on Yugi than on some life-threatening journey to save the world from some asshole trying to harness heavy duty magic. Understandable.

She thought of his eyes, one of the many attributes he had that seemed to mesmerize her to no end. A deep, alluring violet, always firm and focused. Highly capable of hiding any unnecessary emotions when dealing with an enemy. So intense…yet as she saw them now, soft and gentle and kind. Sometimes, even playful. She greatly admired his brave and determined side, one that had saved her from many terrifying situations. But she also adored his normal day-to-day personality, without grand-scale responsibilities as being a pharaoh who was the target for any bad guy who wanted power. He was sweet, funny, incredibly intelligent, and understanding – and he could revive chivalrous, polite and respectful behavior from its state of obsoleteness, something she believed no other man she had met can ever pull off as well as he. She guessed it was one of his many gifts.

'_Wow, my mind sure is rambling off the hook tonight… what is the matter with me?'_ Tea thought to herself.

"Tea?"

She immediately snapped out of her reverie upon hearing his sweet baritone voice say her name. Why was she noticing all this now, when they had been talking to each other all night?

"Yeah?"

"Oh good, you're awake. It's getting late; I should probably get you home."

No… she was so warm… she didn't want to move… She looked up at his eyes, as if pleading to let them stay…just for a few more minutes of being in his arms…

"Ahh, screw it."

Tea immediately felt her chin being gently guided to her left as she felt soft lips upon hers. With about a second-long delay, she flinched, shocked at the sudden gesture. But Ra, as soon as she registered what was happening, she didn't want it to stop. Not for the world.

"I love you, by the way."

Those magic words rung in her ears like a sweet melody, warming her to the core. The most beautiful song she had ever heard.

"I love you too, Yami."

Their lips gently brushed each other's, before their tongues took over and chased each other like a dramatic ballet scene. Both were engaging and enjoying the kiss tremendously, completely oblivious to their audience.

* * *

"Should we leave them alone?" Yugi whispered to Rebecca, his hand intertwined with hers.

"Why? They were spying on us!" she whined.

"True… we could embarrass them a bit…"

* * *

The older teens finally broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Unfortunately, the moment was soon spoiled by odd noises coming from somewhere near them. They almost sounded like birds chirping, but that couldn't be right…

Yami and Tea scouted the area for the source of the sound, suddenly aware that they were making out in a public domain. They rolled their eyes as they discovered the two youngsters they had been spying on previously, making child-like kissing noises, and giggling all the while.

"Hey, knock it off!" Tea half-yelled, half-joked. She felt herself go pink, and she noticed that Yami had as well.

"Yeah, how old are you guys, five?" Yami added, expressing similar tone of voice. "Ever heard of privacy?"

"Apparently _you_ haven't," Yugi retorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah…" Yami replied sheepishly, scratching his nose.

"_Oh yeah_," Yugi mocked him impatiently. "Look, it's getting late, past our bedtimes…since you know, we're five years old." Yami chuckled. "Alright, Yugi. Take Rebecca home and I'll see you later."

"Alright. Come on Rebecca. Later Yami, Tea."

"Goodnight Yugi. See you at school on Monday."

Yami offered Tea his arm once again, of which she happily obliged. The trek to her house was silent, but not awkward. The simple contact they had was enough to keep them mentally busy. Tea returned the jacket to him as they arrived at her dimly lit front porch. "Goodnight Yami. And thank you, for everything."

"No problem, Tea. Goodnight."

She reached her gloved hand to his face and shared a final loving kiss before he started his journey back home. She sighed, watching him disappear into the night.

The spiky-haired teen shoved his hands into his pockets as he neared the Game Shop, where Yugi awaited him. He chuckled to himself.

Yugi couldn't stay mad at him forever.

THE END

* * *

Cheesy? Yes. Sappy? You betcha. Worth reading? You tell me.


End file.
